My demons
by Thoas
Summary: Thomas est là. Newt part. Le démon entre eux deux. Ils s'aiment ne se l'avoueront jamais. Newt est malade. Thomas veut trouver une solution pour le guérir mais il n'y en a pas, Newt doit mourir, ils le savent tous les deux. Songfic. Deathfic. Newtmas.


_**Coucou à tous !**_

 _ **Un nouveau petit OS Newtmas, sur la chanson My Demons de Starset, les paroles de ce texte me faisaient trop penser à Newt ! Donc voilà, je vous le partage :)**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture \O/**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **My Demons**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Je te vois Thomas. Je te souris. Tu n'oses pas me regarder. Je te fais peur ? Je ne te ferais pas de mal, je t'aime trop pour ça. Mais tu ne le sais pas et tu me crains. Je ne suis pas un monstre pourtant.

 _Mayday ! Mayday !_

 **Au secours ! Au secours !**

 _The ship is slowly sinking_

 **Le navire sombre doucement**

 _They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling_

 **Ils pensent que je suis fou, mais ils ne connaissent pas le sentiment.**

Vous me regardez. Mon apparence vous effraie à ce point. Je fais un pas en avant et vous reculez de trois. Danse malsaine qui m'enterre un peu plus. Mon jeu ne vous plaît pas ? Je sens la peur dans vos yeux, je sens que vous me détestez pour ce que je suis. Mais dites-moi, vous qui allez bien, comment pouvez-vous juger un malade ? Parce que oui, on n'est pas tous des antidotes, n'est-ce pas Thomas ? J'approche encore mais tu ne recules plus, même si tous les autres le font. Merci, ça allège un peu ma souffrance.

Tu avances à ton tour. Tu tends tes mains devant toi, comme pour ne pas effrayer un animal sauvage. Je ne suis pas sauvage quand il s'agit de toi, tu sais ? Je ne suis pas un monstre… Qui est-ce que j'essaie de convaincre ? Je ferme les yeux et attrape tes poignets. Je ne les sers pas pour ne pas te faire mal. C'est moi Tommy, c'est encore moi.

Tes amis te crient de te méfier, que je suis dangereux. Ne les écoute pas, ne les crois pas. Ils mentent. Je ne suis as un danger, je suis encore conscient. Je parviens à contenir ma haine mais je bouillonne de l'intérieur et je sens que tu le sais. Tu poses ton front contre le mien. Et je vois qu'ils posent la main sur leurs armes. Eux ont peur de moi.

 _They're all around me_

 **Ils sont tout autour de moi**

 _Circling like vultures_

 **M'encerclant comme des vautours**

 _They wanna break me and wash away my colors_

 **Ils veulent me briser et délaver mes couleurs**

Le monstre en moi revient. La maladie m'assomme, m'enlève de la réalité. Tu dois partir Thomas, maintenant je peux te faire du mal ! Éloigne-toi pendant qu'il est encore temps. Tu pleures en me voyant disparaître. Tu ne pourras pas me sauver. On le sait tous les deux.

Je vois ma conscience s'enfuir, elle ne veut pas être présente quand je massacrerai le monde, ancrée dans ma folie. Je crois que je pleure aussi, je sens des perles glacées qui glissent le long de mes joues. Il faut que tu partes. Je m'en voudrais tellement de te faire du mal.

L'autre moi apparaît. Je m'écarte de toi pour ne pas qu'il te blesse. Tu essaies de me retenir. Tes amis te crient de m'abandonner, que je ne vaux plus rien. Ce sont eux que je tuerais en premier, tu peux me croire, j'ai trop de rancœur contre eux pour les laisser s'en sortir.

\- Tu ne mourras pas, se moque le monstre.

\- Je mourrais pour tous les sauver, je murmure.

Tu entends ma voix, tu comprends mes mots. Tu dois le faire Thomas. Je veux que ce soit toi qui m'enlèves à ce monde. Tu refuses. Tu t'en sens incapable. Mais tu devras le faire, je suis condamné de toute façon. Mes jambes tremblent. Je n'ai plus de forces, je suis trop malade. Je suis trop fatigué de combattre le démon qui prend possession de mon corps, qui chatouille mes côtes. Il est trop fort quand je ne suis plus que faiblesses.

Tu me prends dans tes bras, contre ton cœur. Tu sanglotes que tu m'aimes. Tu m'es si cher Thomas, si précieux. Je ne peux pas disparaître sans te l'avoir dit. Mais je n'arrive plus à parler, je ne contrôle plus mon corps. Tu sers contre ton cœur ma pauvre charogne quand mon esprit est déjà trop loin. Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre. Mais c'est si doux de se laisser aller parfois. Je n'ai plus peur, je ne souffre plus, c'est comme si laisser la place à l'autre me soulager. Tu ne peux pas le comprendre, tu n'es pas malade.

 _Take me high an I'll sing_

 **Emmène-moi haut et je chanterai**

 _You make me everything okay_

 **Tu fais que tout aille bien**

 _We are one and the same_

 **Nous ne faisons qu'un**

 _You take all of the pain away_

 **Tu emportes toute la douleur au loin**

 _Save me if I become_

 **Sauve-moi si je deviens**

 _My demons_

 **Mes démons**

Je pars, je le sens. Je ne suis plus assez fort pour me battre, je laisse la mort m'emporter entre ces doux bras. Il fait noir, je ne vois plus rien. Tout est fini alors ? Je ne suis plus rien. Il y a ce sourire dans l'ombre qui me nargues. Il y a ces yeux malsains qui me regardent m'agiter, prisonnier dans mon propre cerveau. Non, je ne meurs pas. Mon esprit reste. Mais c'est _lui_ qui contrôle mon corps. Je frappe les parois de mon crâne, je veux le faire souffrir, l'empêcher de te faire du mal. Mais il ne me sent pas, il ne m'entend pas.

Je le regarde t'approcher et je suis impuissant. Je sais qu'il va te faire du mal. Et je ne peux rien y faire, je n'ai plus le contrôle de mes gestes. Il approche son visage du tien, ses mains glissent le long de tes hanches. Il te susurre des mots mensongers au creux de l'oreille. Il dit que je ne t'ai jamais aimé, que tu m'as toujours dégoûté. Ne l'écoute pas ! Moi je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé du plus profond de mon cœur, j'aurais donné tout mon souffle pour un sourire de ta part. Mais tu ne le sais pas. Ce n'est pas moi, Tommy. Je ne suis pas un monstre.

Je suis perdu dans les limbes de ma propre tête, j'ai tellement envie de pleurer. Ses ongles écorchent ta peau frêle. Ne le laisse pas faire ! Ses griffures marquent ton si beau corps. Pourquoi tu ne l'arrêtes pas ? Il te fait du mal, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? Je ne veux pas attendre et le regarder de loin te détruire. Mais je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir.

Je pleure, à l'intérieur, mais tu ne le sauras jamais. Je ne suis qu'un malade, un fou. Le passé me manque, je regrette tellement le temps dans le labyrinthe. Tu t'en souviens Tommy ? On ne le savait pas encore à cette époque mais on était heureux. Pourquoi tout ça nous arrive à nous ? J'ai tellement mal, aucune souffrance physique, tout est psychologique.

 _I cannot stop this sickness taking over_

 **Je ne peux pas arrêter ce mal qui prend le dessus**

 _It takes control and drags me into nowhere_

 **Il prend le contrôle et m'entraîne dans le néant**

 _I need your help, I can't fight this forever_

 **J'ai besoin de ton aide, je ne peux pas combattre ça éternellement**

 _I know you're watching_

 **Je sais que tu regardes**

 _I can feel you out there_

 **Je peux te sentir là**

Les couloirs de mon crâne font échos et je gémis. Il faut que tu m'aides maintenant Thomas. Il faut que tu fasses ce qui doit être fait. Je t'en supplie, sauve-moi. Ne me laisse pas faire du mal aux autres, tu sais que ce n'est pas moi, que je m'en voudrais trop. Allez, Tommy, fais-le, libère-moi de mon propre cerveau. Je sais que tu peux le faire, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu es si courageux. S'il faut que je meurs pour tous vous sauver alors fais-le. Le démon prend possession de mon corps, je ne peux plus l'en empêcher. Je ne peux pas le combattre, mais je ne veux pas partir. Aide-moi, ne vois-tu pas que je vais mal, qu'il faut que tu me délivres ?

Je deviens notre ennemie. J'ai besoin d'un guerrier comme toi pour presser la détente. Je ne pourrais pas le faire moi-même. Laisse-la mort m'emporter définitivement. Soulage-moi.

Je t'aime abruti. Ma main caresse ta joue trempée de larmes. Je ne te le dirais jamais. Jamais tu ne sauras mes sentiments pour toi sinon tu voudras essayer de me sauver. Mais je ne peux plus l'être autrement que par la mort. Tes efforts sont vains, je suis condamné. Je veux mourir. Et je veux que ça vienne de toi. Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi ? Ma dernière volonté…

Tes lèvres attirées par les miennes se posent sur ma bouche. Tu m'embrasses. Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas te donner de l'espoir quand il n'y en a plus. Mais ton baiser n'est pas rempli d'espoir, il sonne comme un adieu à mon intention. Alors tu vas vraiment le faire ?

Je dirige l'arme froide contre ma tempe. Tes doigts tremblent. Tu es si chaud sous mes mains froides. Je te souris. Tu peux le faire, aller, vas-y. Je crois en toi. Tu me supplies de faire un autre choix, tu me dis que tu vas trouver une solution, qu'on peut l'éviter. Tu ne comprends pas Thomas ? C'est déjà fini pour moi… C'est comme si j'étais mort il y a longtemps…

 _Take me over the walls below_

 **Emmène-moi au-dessus des murs ci-dessous**

 _Fly forever_

 **Voler pour toujours**

 _Don't let me go_

 **Ne me laisse pas partir**

 _I need a savior to heal my pain_

 **J'ai besoin d'un sauveur pour guérir ma douleur**

 _When I become my worst enemy_

 **Quand je deviens mon pire ennemi**

 _The enemy_

 **L'ennemi**

Je n'entendrai jamais le bruit du coup de feu. Ni du premier, ni du deuxième. Deux corps tombent sous le regard ébahi de tous tes amis. Tu m'aimais à ce point Thomas ? Réunis à jamais dans la mort puisqu'on n'a jamais pu l'être dans la vie.

Tu es là, si blanc mais si heureux. Tu me tends la main, je l'attrape et me relève. Tu souris. Et à mon tour je t'embrasse. Je te murmure ces mots que je n'ai jamais pu te dire avant. Tu es si précieux à mon cœur et à mon âme. Je t'aime tellement. On sera heureux cette fois.

Je ne regarde pas derrière moi quand, main dans la main, on s'éloigne rejoindre Chuck, Alby et tous les autres. Je ne vois pas nos amis qui pleurent de nos pertes. Je ne vois pas les deux cadavres sanglants qui sont échoués sur le sol. Je n'ai pas envie de les voir. Parce que maintenant je suis à tes côtés Tommy, pour toujours et à jamais et ça me suffit. Tu me suffis.

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 **Emmène-moi haut et je chanterai**

 _You make everything okay_

 **Tu fais que tout aille bien**

 _We are one and the same_

 **Nous ne faisons qu'un**

 _You take all of the pain away_

 **Tu emportes toute la douleur au loin**

 _Save me if I become_

 **Sauve-moi si je deviens**

 _My demons_

 **Mes démons**

Ta main est froide mais elle est dans la mienne. Tes lèvres sont blanches mais elles me sourient. Tes yeux sont livides mais ils me regardent. Je ne te perdrais plus jamais Tommy. Nous sommes réunis, comme une promesse lentement murmuré du bout de nos espoirs avoués. On s'aime. On est heureux maintenant.


End file.
